


When The Tears Fall Away

by alanarcane



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanarcane/pseuds/alanarcane
Summary: 泪水、不得不面对的残酷离别及他们自身。*一个存在与我想象中的小场景，与真人无关&不是真的





	When The Tears Fall Away

加里完全不知道应该如何处理这样的情况。

他希望他能得到一本便捷的操作手册逐步教他在这种情况下应该如何反应，他应该露出什么样的表情、做什么样的动作、说什么样的话，他应该怎么样做出正确的选择以免伤到对方。遗憾的是，这种东西不可能存在于这个世界上，不会有任何一本书在硬皮封面上用烫金大字写着“当你的队友哭泣时该做的和不该做的十件事”，也不会有任何一个好心人跳出来帮他缓解猛烈跳动的心脏和乱作一团的思绪。

在更早些的时候，对这种情况他们有一个简单而直接的应急机制，这个机制的名字叫做杰森·奥兰奇。他是那个会在霍华德感到难受的时候照顾他的人，他是如此善解人意又温柔，还有他足以慰藉他人的温和的拥抱。实际上他们总是热衷于拥抱，他们在见面的时候拥抱，在临别的时候拥抱，在舞台上拥抱，在台下同样拥抱——但没有一个人可以做到像杰森那样。

或者说，那是一种加里仍然在想办法理解的、特别的联系，他难以捕捉到那种微妙的平衡。人们过去总是把他和马克、霍华德和杰森分开放在一起讨论，但现在那种并不明显的隔阂突兀地冲进了他的脑子，这让他的脊背一阵战栗。

——霍华德独自坐在角落里哭泣。

刚刚有位路过的工作人员好心地问他是否是落下了什么东西，如果不着急的话可以明天再来拿。他稍微有些感到不安，他当然没有那么急着需要那支存储，但一种莫名的惶恐使他胃部一阵酸痛，或者说，一种预感——握住他的手腕，替他推开了那扇门。

霍华德紧贴墙角坐着，垂着肩膀，两条腿交叠着稍微盘起，尽量缩在他那架电子鼓的阴影后边。他的眼神落在比鞋子稍微远一些的地板上，尽管那儿什么也没有，除了夕阳照射下轻微鼓动的灰尘。他一动不动地坐着，没有哽咽也没有抽泣，那些泪水仿佛与他本人的意志无关一般兀自落下，渗进浓密的胡须里，肩膀不易察觉地颤抖。

他立刻发现了意料之外的闯入者，有些惊慌地转过头来，“G……”

那个音节断在了半空中。霍华德立刻紧紧抿住嘴唇，眼神瑟缩着落回地面。加里发觉他嗓音嘶哑，鼻音比往常更浓重，还有伴随着声音无法被隐藏的浅浅的呜咽。

加里仿佛感到有一块石头拴住了他的脚踝，使他无法动弹。

他不是第一次看到了，他还记得，记得每一次。他还记得他们第一次登台，他们分别，他们重聚，他记得霍华德那双蓝色的眼睛在某些光线下会显得浅淡透明，而泪水几乎无助地从那样的双眼里流下。在他们第一次上台之前的那次——加里想起那时心中不由得泛起一丝酸涩，他当时只顾着那场演唱会，不想任何事情被搞砸——他从不是那些情况的直接关联者。但当他开始想起关于杰森和霍华德之间的种种“联系”并为此感到轻微的窒息时，他突然明白，有些事情早已不一样了。

加里知道自己已经分享走了霍华德的很大一部分。在最困难的那几年里，他们并排坐在沙发上看的那些录影带，他的沉默还有霍华德的笑声，所有那些现代音乐的鼓点、汗水和话语，都是他拥有的东西。但现在他急迫地渴望了解更多，知道更多，他忽视的、错过的还有他不知道的事情，他希望也能拥有那些。情况变了，他们从经纪人的办公室里出来，发出了那条通告，还要面对一大堆别的情况。

他早该察觉的，他们需要彼此。

他最终迈出了脚步。加里以为自己犹豫了五分钟、十分钟甚至更长，不过那大概只有五秒，十秒，因为霍华德仍在那里，而他早就打定主意，在更早些、甚至他自己还什么都没注意到的时候，那个念头就占据了他的内心：他想要霍华德得到一个能够感到安全的地方，和他们一起。他走过去，笨拙地试图寻找一个可以方便拥抱的角度，但对于墙角来说这显然不太可能，他所做的只是徒劳地绊了自己几下，最终放弃般选择紧挨着霍华德坐在地上。他们的肩膀紧紧贴在一起，隔着衬衣的布料可以感受到彼此皮肤的热量。霍华德退缩了，但加里抓住他的手，尽可能紧地握住。

他有很多话想说，就像突然涌进他脑海里的《等待》的歌词里唱的那样，那些他从来没有说出口的话语，他都想告诉霍华德。他想要分享此刻他的感受，他想询问或者安慰，或者别的什么——如果需要他也愿意吻他，只要让对方知道他此刻的心情，也是属于同一块地方。但那些词语卡在他的喉咙里，堆积如山却没法被说出口，和过去一样，加里愣愣地注视着那双流泪的眼睛，突然陷入沉默。

霍华德没有抽回手，加里感觉到被他握住的那只手僵硬的伸展了一下。“我没事，”他抽了抽鼻子，垂下头，“过一会儿就好了。”

“都会好的。”加里脱口而出，仿佛是要印证什么似的，他更加用力地握住那只手，把它拉到自己的身前来，“一切都会好的，我们会让它好起来的。”

“我有点担心，”霍华德哽了一下，“我不确定……”

“三人组合也不错，你觉得呢？”

他听到耳边传来一阵轻笑。霍华德拿空着的那只手使劲地擦掉脸上的泪水，脸上露出了加里熟悉的那种笑容。

“Bingo！”霍华德提高音调小声欢呼起来，尽可能让自己表现得雀跃，好盖过依然嘶哑的嗓音，“我正好也在想这个呢。”

“这是我们接下来的主要工作，我们会把它搞定的。”加里也笑了起来，他转过身去，搂住霍华德的肩膀，用力在他太阳穴上留下一个吻。他嗅到了那些泪水的湿润气味，离他只有数厘米的距离，它们和那双眼睛的主人那么相似：沉默、安静却被敏感的情绪包裹，就像那个内敛而害羞的人身上裂开的那些伤痕。他没有松开手，那只他在无数次谢幕时握过的宽厚温暖的手，此刻在他掌心里微微颤抖着。

他们谁也不确定接下来会发生什么，但至少有一点——他们会一起去面对，无论发生任何事，他们都不会再一次错过彼此。


End file.
